


The other part of me

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Spanking, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), ddlb, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scout has done age regression and been into the Abdl life style since he moved out with his ma but when he got accepted into the team he had to stop. He eventually gets close to sniper and eventually starts a relationship. After awhile he wanted to talk to sniper about it and hopefully would be accepting for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me? Putting my kinks onto my favorite character? Its more likely than you think.

Deep breaths. Just continue taking deep breaths, he'll accept this. Right?  
He took a deep breath and sat up from the bed. He was staying in snipers van. He has been since a few months after they started dating. Its been about a year since then and he still hadn't told sniper he was into abdl. Of course scout was an age regressor. He tried his best to hid it but the more comfortable with sniper he get the harder it was not to regress. So if course scout decided to just tell him  
Scout got out of the bed. He knew sniper was in the kitchen, probably making lunch or something, but he walked to him. "Ey, snipes? I needa talk to ya" sniper looked back at Scout who was kinda fidgeting a bit. "What is it Roo?" He had a calm express like he knew what was gonna be asked but wanted to know if he was correct. Scout on the other hand was nervous for once. For once he couldn't think of words to say. He just stared at sniper as he tried to think of words "Roo? You alright? You ain't talking." Scout shook his head and stood up straight  
"Nah, nah. im good, I'm good. Just" he paused for a moment "do you know what abdl is?" The last part was almost a whisper  
"Roo, I've seen everything. Of course i know what it is. why?" Scout bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at sniper  
"Well. im part of it. I like being and acting small, wearing diapers and spanked when im being a little shit. I like having rules, even if i complain about them, i lik-" sniper cut him off "you're saying you want me to be your daddy?" Scout nodded, looking down to embarrassed to look sniper in the face  
"Roo look at me." Scout didn't look up. "You don't wanna look up at Daddy?" Scout looked up when he heard sniper refer to himself as daddy. He loved it. Sniper hugs Scout "that's a good boy for daddy. Do you have any regression stuff or do i need to order some things for you?" Scout nods. He had very few diapers. He always had some with him. It was just in case he was accepted but he only brought 3.  
Scout goes yo where his original suitcase was from when he first moved it. And pulled out a diaper from under some clothes.  
"You only have diapers? "  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna regress now Roo?"  
Scout nods and felt himself already starting to go small. "Want daddy to put you in a diaper?"  
Scout nods again and leans back on the bed, sniper grabs one of the diapers, making a mental note to buy diapers and maybe a few other regression things of scouts choosing. Sniper places the diaper next to scout on the bed and tries to take off Scouts pants. Scout helps by shimming out of his pants. Sniper pulls off scouts underwear too. He grabs the diaper and opens it too, "hey Roo? Lift your hips for me?" Scout complies until Sniper put the diaper under him. "okay Roo, you can put your hips down." he complies again and sniper lifts it around him and tapes it shut not too tight but not too loose. "it feel good roo?" Scout nods "Feels good daddy" sniper helps scout sit up and kisses Scouts forehead. "Wanna wear daddy's shirt?" Scout nods and takes off the dog tags and his shirt and throws it onto the floor as sniper goes into his clothes and grabs a shirt. He walks back over to scout and puts the button up over upper half. It was almost long enough to cover the entire diaper and the sleeves were very long on his shorter arms. "You look so handsome for daddy." Scout blushes and reaches his arms up for Sniper to hold him. Sniper smiles and picks scout up "come on let's get you something to eat baby boy"


	2. Bad Boys get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout can be a brat in little space and Sniper needs to make sure his baby is a good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little while after the first chapter so Sniper got Scout some little stuff already.

Scout was known to be a brat in headspace, even with rules set in place. The most broken rules were 'no cursing in headspace' and 'don't please yourself without daddy's permission'. Sometimes he wouldn't go to bed at bedtime but that wasn't enforcement as much.  
Sniper was supposed to be out for a little while with Scout alone in the van due to the fact it wasn't very far, so while his daddy was out why not have a little frisky fun. He put his hand in his diaper. He was changed into a new one right before Sniper left. Scout grabs his dick and started to move his hand up and down slowly, stiffiling a soft moan. The door to the van opened, without scout noticing. Sniper was back, holding what was gonna be a snack for scout later and their diner. Scout didn't know he was no longer alone and started to pump faster, his moans unknowingly got loud enough for sniper to hear that his baby boy was breaking a big rule. Sniper walked to their bedroom at the back of the van. He stood in the door way of the room with an eyebrow raised as scout continued to pleasure himself. "Having fun without Daddy? I thought you would at least call to ask. I taught you better than this" Scout immediately took the hand out of the diaper and looked down at his lap in shame. Sniper got up from the door way and sat next to scout on the bed. "Over my knee, Roo" "But Daddy" scout whined, he didn't want a spanking but he knew there was no arguing with daddy, another important rule that was gonna guarantee more spanking that originally given. "No buts Roo, except yours over my knee. Now" scout listened and layer across snipers lap. "Now, I'm giving you 20. Can you count them for me?" Scout nods as Sniper pulls down his diaper and starts the message scouts ass. "Ready?" Scout nods again. "Roo, i need a verbal response" "Yes. I'm ready" Sniper nods and let's go of Scout's ass to bring down the first spank of 20 spanking. Scout winces at it and his face scrunches up "O-One!" The spanking came one after another with a small break for Scout to say each number. Another smack, the 13th one to be exact and scout broke down, tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back his tears and be a good boy. The force from crying let another part of him be wet too but the diaper was still covering the front. Sniper stopped when he felt scout shake from crying and pissing himself. He pulled scout diaper back over his ass, helping scout sit up in his lap he played back so scout would be on top of him. he comfortingly rubbed scouts bare back. "You did so well Roo. How about i put you in a clean nappy, put some lotion on your butt and get you a snack and drink. How's that sound?" Scout nodded and put his thumb to his mouth but sniper pulled it away. "don't do that." He grabbed the adult pacifier he bought for scout a few weeks ago and placed it in scouts mouth "better." sniper sat up and placed scout next to him. He got up grabbed the baby lotion, a clean diaper, and the stuff usually used when changing scout and placed them next to him on the bed. He untabbed the diaper around scouts waist and slid it out from under him. he put some lotion in his hands and rubbed them together, then starting to message scouts as, hopefully soothing some pain. When he let go of his ass he slid a new diaper under the smaller boy and sprinkled some baby powder in the crotch area he then put the front up and closed in up snug around Scouts waist. "There you go baby boy. You did so well you know that?" Scout looked at sniper some tears in his eyes still. "Come here baby." he picked him up. "if you obeyed daddy's rules for you you wouldn't be punished. Okay?" Scout grips onto Snipers shirt "kay" his voice slightly different to the pacifier. Sniper walked to the kitchen and sits scout in a chair. He grabs a box of cookies and hands one to scout, to which scout gladly spits his pacifier out to eat the cookie while sniper got him a bottle of milk.


	3. Grumpy Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Scout gets a case of the Grumps and Sniper tries to get him out of it.

Scout had been put down for a nap about 2 hours ago. He had started becoming fussy and Sniper felt he needed a nap instead of a punishment. Scout fell asleep with little talk back for once. Sniper looked at Scout asleep in the bed, hoping he wouldn't be fussy when he woke up. He noticed scout had been becoming more fussy than normal and he couldn't get Scout to tell him why. Usually after a nap he was more open to his emotions due to being well rested. Sniper walks over to the bed where scout was sleeping on his tummy, wearing only his diaper and his knee high socks. Sniper puts a hand up the shirt Scout was wearing and rubs his back softly.

"Roo, you gotta get up now" no response but he was waking up. You can tell by his breathing "Roo. Daddy needs to talk to you" a soft mumbled no was his response. "Roo stop being difficult and listen to daddy" scout turns his head towards sniper

"What?" He was pouting through the paci in his mouth. 

"Why are you being difficult? I thought you liked being a good boy?"

"NO!" Scout forces snipers hand off him and tries to wander to the kitchen but couldn't due to sniper picking him up

"Oh no, little boys get nothing when their bad" Scout tries to wiggle out of Snipers arms "Baby stop squirming, Are you wet?" Scout starts to kick at Sniper "No!" Scout starts to kick at Sniper. he raises his eyebrows. "I think you mean yes" Sniper lays Scout down on his back and goes to get a new diaper. he starts to un tab the diaper and scout kicks at Sniper again "Roo, stop that" sniper was able to get the diaper off before being kicked in the head by scout "Roo!" Scout put his legs down and sniper puts the new diaper on him "why are you being so grumpy?" Scout pouts. "Do you wanna wear daddy's shirt again" Scout nods and tugs at Snipers shirt, wanting Sniper to put it on him. Sniper unbuttons his shirt and puts it on scout getting his arms through the long sleeves before buttoning it up again. "So handsome for daddy." Scout blushes softly and tries to hide his flush face "no....." He smiles into his hands "Oh, so no more grumps?" Scout smiles and nods and reaches up for Sniper to hold him. "I wuv ou daddy" "I love you too baby boy"

**Author's Note:**

> please don't murder me. I'm just a little fuck wanting my kink out there (yay for being anonymous) (hey tell me if you want me to make more chapters)


End file.
